Plants such as trees, crops, bushes, and other matter the use photosynthesis have evolved to grow in response to natural light provided by the sun. When plants are grown indoors or other location that inhibits access to natural light, the growing potential is hampered. Artificial light has been used to grow plants, but in order to achieve, at best, marginal results, these attempts require a substantial amount of energy and produce high quantities of heat. What is needed is a system that minimizes energy requirements, eliminates excessive heat, and produces an energy signature highly conducive to plant growth.